Ultimate Psych Playlist
by classchic1
Summary: This is something I wanted to post after reading great Pysch fics. This is thanks to PatchworkDK, Lawson227, Texasartchick, dragonmactir and of course my queen: Loafer! I was inspired to do this after reading their works. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok so this is my first published work! (Please gentle!) This is a multi-pairing playlist that I think fits each and is not season specific. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own _**nothing!**_

1: Juliet

Serious Juliet: _Romeo and Juliet Overture_ \- by Prokofiev

Sad Juliet: _Tears of an Angel_ \- by RyanDan

Shules or Lassiet: _Hey Juliet_ \- by LMNT

Juliet anthem: _R.E.S.P.E.C.T._ \- by Aretha Franklin

Break up: _Cry Me a River_ \- by Michael Bubble, _Over You_ \- by Daughtry, _Too Close_ \- by Alex Clare

2: Shawn

Shawn's theme: _Superstition_ \- by Stevie Wonder

Shabigail: _Rude_ \- by Post Modern Juke Box, _Style_ \- by Post Modern Juke Box

Shawn looking for clues: _Clue Theme_ \- from the movie _Clue_

Psych Detective Agency: _Private Eyes_ \- by remastered Daryl Hall & John Oates

Shules or Lassiet: _Summer Love_ \- by Justin Timberlake

Shawn and Gus with food :): _Le Festin_ \- by Camille

3: Gus

Gus' pick up song: _Pluto_ \- by Gustav Holst

Gus's "Hello": _Hello_ \- by Adele, _Hello_ \- by Lionel Richie, _Hello Hello_ \- by FT Island

Gus' other pickup song: _PYT_ \- by Michael Jackson

Gus and his ex-wife Mira: _Bad Romance_ \- by Lady Gaga

Gus and Selene: _Spanish Guitar_ \- by Toni Braxton

4\. Woody

Woody in general (I still love him!): _Afro Circus/I Like to Move It_ \- from the _Madagascar_ movie franchise

 **A/N:** More to come later! Please let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok so this is my first published work! (Please gentle!) This is a multi-pairing playlist that I think fits and is not season specific. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own _**nothing!**_

5: Henry

Henry Off Hours: _Superman (It's Not Easy)_ \- by Five for Fighting

Henry's divorce: _No Surprise_ \- by Daughtry

6: Miscellaneous

Tough case: _O'Death_ \- by Jen Titus, _Blood and Guts_ \- by Berserk OST

Yin/Yang: _Mad World_ \- by Gary Jules

Supernatural crossover~ Cain is Lassiter: _Monster_ \- by Skillet

After a case is solved: _I Believe_ by Frankie Laine

When an officer is down: _Can't Go Home Again_ \- by Joseph Louduca

 **A/N:** I'm on a roll! More to come so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok so this is my first published work! (Please gentle!) This is a multi-pairing playlist that I think fits and is not season specific. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own **_nothing!_**

7: Chief Vick

Karen as Chief: _Salute_ \- by Little Mix, _I am the Fire_ \- by Halestorm

Karen's hair: _Mulan Short Hair Theme_ \- from the movie Mulan

Karen having fun (possibly with Iris): _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ \- by Cyndi Lauper

8: Lassiter

Epic Lassiter: _Unstoppable_ \- by The Score, _Canon in D minor_ \- by Two Steps from Hell, _Claim Your Weapon_ \- by Christian Reindl, _Napoleonic Wars DLC Theme_ \- by Mount & Blade War Band

Lassiet: _For Once in My Life_ \- by Stevie Wonder, _It Could Happen to You_ \- by Jo Stafford, _Can't Help Falling in Love_ \- by Pentatonix, _Dangerous_ \- by Cascada, _Far Away_ \- by Nickelback, _Marry for Love_ \- performed by George Sanders, _Hopelessly Devoted to You_ \- by Olivia Newton-John

Lassiter depressed after bad a date: _Fate_ \- by TSO, _Learn to be Lonely_ \- from The Phantom of the Opera, _Me and my Broken Heart_ \- by Rixton

Lassiter being very bitter after Victoria asks for a divorce: _50 Ways to say Goodbye_ \- by Train

Lassiter accepts he's getting the divorce: _Over You_ \- by Daughtry

Lassiter after finding out about Shules: _Loosing You_ \- by Brenda Lee

Lassiter recovering from being shot: _I'm Only Human_ \- performed by John "The Ragin Cajun" Jones

 **A/N:** Oh yeah! This is going to be good! R/R :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ok so this is my first published work! (Please gentle!) This is a multi-pairing playlist that I think fits and is not season specific. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own **_nothing!_**

So here's a list of music I think Lassiter would listen to as he's exercising. :)

8: Lassiter's Workout Playlist

 _The Warrior Song_ \- by The Warrior Song Project

 _Gladiators_ \- by Zayde Wolf

 _I'm Only Human_ \- performed by John "The Ragin Cajun" Jones

 _Eye of the Storm_ \- by Watt White

 _Beast Mode_ \- by Jake Miller

 _Canon in D minor_ \- by Two Steps from Hell

 _Unstoppable_ \- by The Score

 _Legend_ \- by The Score

 _Overkill (Courtesy Call)_ \- Thousand Foot Krutch

 _Raise Hell_ \- by Dorothy

 _Wild Thing_ \- by Jaxson Gamble

 _Awake and Alive_ \- by Skillet

 _Aha!_ \- performed Pentatonix


End file.
